How I Go
by sallita
Summary: Blaise erzählt seinem Sohn, wie er Hermine kennen gelernt hat und sie schließlich heiratet. Zum Lied 'How I Go' von Yellowcard
1. Gutenachtgeschichte

Es war bereits spät, als der kleine Junge endlich in seinem Bett lag und sich tief unter die Decke kuschelte. Es wurde immer kälter draußen und es war an der Zeit die dicken Pullover aus dem Schrank zu kramen. Zum Glück gab es dafür ja Eltern, denn sonst müsste er ganz alleine auf den dunklen und unheimlichen Dachboden gehen und die Kisten holen.

Nicht, dass er Angst davor hatte! Er war schon fast 9 Jahre alt und da hatte man keine Angst mehr vor dem Dachboden!

Das redete er sich jedenfalls ein.

„Dad, was ist mit meiner Geschichte?", der Vater, Blaise Zabini, stoppte in seiner Bewegung das Licht auszumachen. Er hatte seine Hand bereits auf dem Schalter der Nachtischlampe und blickte nun zu seinem Sohn.

„Groß genug um alleine auf den finsteren Dachboden oder in den unheimlichen Keller zu gehen, aber eine Gutenachtgeschichte?", sein Sohn war wohl doch noch nicht erwachsen genug. Er hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass er noch nicht alt genug war und jetzt wollte er tatsächlich eine Geschichte zum Einschlafen haben?

„Dad! Das ist doch nicht das Gleiche!", verteidigte sich der Kleine völlig aufbrausend.

‚Typisch seine Mum!', war Blaise' Gedanke und er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der direkt neben dem Bett stand.

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigend hob er seine Hände und dachte nach.

„Was willst du denn heute hören? Die Piraten? Die Trolle? Die Feen?", er hatte eigentlich vor noch weitere aufzuzählen, doch sein trotziger Sohn unterbrach die Aufzählung mit wildem Kopfschütteln.

„Die kenn ich schon alle auswendig. Hast du nichts Neues?", den Trotz hatte er wirklich von seiner Mutter, so viel war sicher.

„Ich könnte dir die wildesten Geschichten erzählen!", meinte Blaise sofort und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Mein Freund der Riese, die Gebrüder Magier. Du beschwerst dich immer, dass du alles kennst.", nörgelte nun der Erwachsene.

„Dad?", sie hatten einige Minuten schweigend nachgedacht. Jeder der Beiden an die erzählten Geschichten und was noch erzählt werden konnte.

Doch es dauerte seine Zeit bis Junior was einfiel.

„Du kannst mir ja erzählen, wie du Mum kennen gelernt hast.", völlig verblüfft schaute der Ältere seinen Sohn an.

Er wollte allen ernstes wissen, wie Blaise Hermine kennen gelernt hatte?

„In der Schule.", kam es schlicht als Antwort zurück.

„Und dann ward ihr ein Paar und habt nach der Schule geheiratet?", kam es gespannt zurück.

Die Kälte und die Müdigkeit waren längst vergessen.

„Nein. Erst viel später."

„Erzähl mir alles!", den Blick hatte der Kleine auch von seiner Mutter! Er schwor es bei seinem Leben, aber niemand wollte ihm das glauben.

Seufzend lehnte sich Blaise auf dem Stuhl zurück.

Er wusste nämlich:

Das würde eine längere Geschichte werden.


	2. Nach der Schule

„Blaise! Sie ist da. Sie ist endlich da!", er schaute hoch, als seine Schwester in den Raum platzte. Was wollte sie schon wieder von ihm? Sie war wirklich hibbelig, aber das ging ihm schon wieder auf die Nerven. Sie musste einfach adoptiert sein, anders konnte er sich ihr Verhalten nicht erklären. Niemand war bei ihnen so aufgedreht, außer ihr.

Ihre Mutter war – wie er selbst auch – die Ruhe selbst. Keiner von ihnen ließ etwas oder jemanden an sich ran. Und Ann? Die trug ihr Herz praktisch auf der Zunge! Es gab kaum jemanden, den sie nicht leiden konnte und dazu stand sie auch noch offen.

Der Krieg war vorbei, doch noch immer gab es Kämpfe zwischen den übrig gebliebenen Todessern und den Auroren, die jagt auf die letzten gemacht hatten. Seine Familie hatte sich bereits zu Kriegszeiten aus dem Ganzen raus gehalten und einfach von außen zugesehen. Und genau dies, tat sie wieder.

„Wer ist da?", er saß in einem der Sessel am Kamin und las den Tagespropheten. Diese Zeitung war auch immer mehr zur Klatschpresse geworden, die er aus Langeweile las.

Ann stand nun strahlend vor ihm und hielt einen Brief in der Hand. Ihre Aufnahme für Hogwarts konnte es nicht sein, sie war in ihrem vierten Jahr. Einen Brief ihrer Freundin hielt sie da auch nicht in der Hand, das würde sie ihm nicht so überschwänglich erzählen. Also: Was in drei Teufels Namen wollte sie von ihm?

„Die Zusage für deine Bewerbung im Ministerium!", erklärte sie ihm und es dauerte keine Sekunde und er hielt den Zettel selbst in der Hand. Er hätte doch Quidditch spielen sollen. Mit diesen Reflexen hätte er gute Chancen gehabt.

Schnell überflog er den Zettel.

Er hatte es wirklich geschafft! Sie hatten ihn angenommen! Er war nun bei der magischen Strafverfolgung dabei! Er hätte in dem Moment wirklich die Faust in die Höhe schießen lassen, doch dafür hatte er sich zu gut unter Kontrolle.

Sein Grinsen wurde breit, bis er merkte von wem er diese Information bekommen hatte.

„Hast du schon wieder meine Post geöffnet?", zischte er und blickte seine kleine Schwester mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Wie oft hatte er ihr schon erklärt, dass sie die Finger von seiner Post zu lassen hatte! Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor ihm. Das nahm er jedenfalls an.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich musste es wissen! Ich war so neugierig!", sie umarmte ihn einfach und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Sie freute sich wirklich, da sie wusste, dass er nur in diese Abteilung wirklich wollte, obwohl er sich für mehrere beworben hatte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten und hatte den Brief schließlich öffnen müssen.

Wieso konnte er ihr nie böse sein? Die Frage stellte er sich seit sie auf die Welt gekommen war. Er betitelte sie zwar als ‚Nervensäge', ‚hohle Nuss', ‚Anhängsel', doch er würde sie schrecklich vermissen, wenn sie nicht so wäre, wie sie nun mal war.

„Los, geh es schon Mutter erzählen.", seine Stimme war kalt, doch sie blickte fröhlich zu ihm auf und verschwand auch schon brüllend aus dem Kaminzimmer.

Er hatte sein gesamtes letztes Schuljahr damit verbracht, nachzudenken, was er nach seinem Abschluss machen könnte. Eigentlich war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass er ins Ministerium gehen wollte. Doch welche Abteilung?

Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht die Bücherei zu durchforsten über die einzelnen Abteilungen und Tätigkeiten. Er hatte nach einigen Monaten auch alle Bücher durch gehabt, bis auf drei.

Diese Drei waren ausgeliehen und befassten sich mit der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Es hatte wirklich lange gedauert, bis sie wieder zurückgegeben worden waren und er wusste auch bis zum heutigen Tag nicht, wer sie hatte, denn Madam Prince wollte den Namen nicht preisgeben als er sich irgendwann grimmig beschwert hatte.

Und es hatte sich gelohnt auf diese Bücher zu warten, denn es war das, was ihn am Meisten ansprach und somit hatte er begonnen seine Bewerbung zu schreiben.

Draco hatte ihn damals nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angeguckt, als er hörte, dass er schon Bewerbungen schrieb. Jedoch war es Blaise egal gewesen.

Mit seinem Abschluss könnte er wohl fast überall hin, doch es musste ihn auch interessieren und Spaß machen.

#

„Willkommen", Crawler stand vor der Gruppe, die es geschafft hatte durch die Aufnahmeprüfung zukommen und begrüßte sie herzlich. Er war der Leiter der Abteilung und man hatte bis jetzt nur positives über ihn gehört.

Es waren ca. fünfzehn übrig geblieben und nun wurden sie auch noch eingeteilt in die verschiedenen Bereiche.

Er würde zusammen mit zwei weiteren ins Ausland gehen und dort hinter Engländern her sein, die gegen das Zauberergesetz handelten.

Klang tatsächlich nicht schlecht, wie er fand. Die Stelle hatte er zugelost bekommen und wusste, dass sein Mentor Savage hieß, mehr nicht.

Sie standen alle vor einer großen weißen Wand, wo die einzelnen Leiter bekannt gegeben worden und die Raumeinteilung stand. Aber wer in seiner Gruppe war, wurde nicht verraten.

Er müsste sich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden.

Während praktisch Panik ausbrach, weil jeder so schnell es ging in seine Gruppe kommen wollte, schlenderte Blaise seelenruhig zu dem angegebenen Raum.

Viele der Leute, die solch eine Panik schoben, waren in seinem und dem höheren Jahrgang oder ganz unbekannt für ihn.

„So, dann sind wir ja jetzt vollständig.", in dem Raum befand sich nicht viel. Eine große Tafel, eine Pinnwand, vier Stühle und vier gleichgroße Tische, zwei Metallschränke und große Fenster, die viel Sonne in den Raum ließen.

Savage stand vorne an der Wand gelehnt und schaute ihn abschätzig an. Er war ein Großgewachsener Mann, dem man nachts in einer dunklen Straße nicht begegnen wollen würde. Seine Haare waren blond und kurz geschoren und seine eisblauen Augen durchlöcherten einen förmlich.

Er hatte nicht umsonst den Ruf eines Schlägers, denn genau so sah er auch aus. Mit ihm würde er es sich sicherlich nicht verscherzen.

Blaise erwiderte nichts, sondern schaute auf seine Beiden Teammitglieder.

Einer der Beiden war ihm sogar bekannt.

„Die Teams sind so aufgeteilt, dass sich immer zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen darin befinden. Ihr werdet – wenn es keine Probleme gibt – ein ganzes Jahr mit mir hier verbringen. Wir werden erst einmal die Theorie durchgehen und ab nächster Woche werden wir klein anfangen. In Paris werden wir erwartet.", ihm war bewusst, dass er nun mehr unterwegs sein würde, doch dass es schon so bald sein sollte, hätte er nicht erwartet.

Paris also, klang wirklich interessant. Da würde er wenigstens etwas sehen während seiner Ausbildung.

„Wenn jemand von euch ein Problem damit hat, dass er in diese Gruppe gerutscht ist und solche Aufgaben bekommen soll, sagt besser jetzt bescheid, damit wir noch was drehen können.", fing Savage an und blickte die drei abwechselnd an. Blaise hatte sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt, wie der Rest seines Teams. Keiner der Drei machte auch nur Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Dann sehen wir uns Morgen um punkt 6 Uhr genau hier.", Savage nickte ihnen zu. „Ach und McLaggen bringen Sie bitte ihren Besen Morgen mit. Smith, Sie bitte ihren Zauberkessel und Zabini, Sie sind bitte einfach fünf Minuten vorher da.", und mit den Worten verschwand der Mentor durch die Tür.

„Was sollte das?", Cormac McLaggen erhob sich und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso soll ich denn bitte meinen Besen mitbringen?", fragte er laut und das Mädchen zog die Schultern hoch. „Erklär mir bitte warum ich meinen Kessel mitbringen soll!", meinte sie darauf und reichte Cormac die Hand. „Lynette Smith.", stellte sie sich erst ihm und schließlich auch Blaise vor, der ihre Hand leicht schüttelte.

Der Gryffindor und der Slytherin taten es ihr gleich und stellten sich ebenfalls vor.

„Wie kommt's, dass man dich nicht aus Hogwarts kennt?", fragte der Ältere sie und sie erklärte, dass sie zu Hause von ihren Eltern unterrichtet worden war, da diese Lehrer waren und es für sinnvoller fanden.

Sie war einige Monate jünger als Blaise und somit auch die Jüngste im Team.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh, Jungs.", sie verabschiedeten sich dann auch recht schnell voneinander und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Jeder überlegte, was die Aufgaben bisher bringen sollten.

_Fünf Minuten vorher da sein?_

Blaise wusste zwar nicht, warum er früher da sein sollte, doch er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.

Sein Problem bestand darin seiner Schwester aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie würde ihn mit Fragen förmlich nur so bombardieren und löchern.

Und genau das wollte er vermeiden, schaffte es aber selbstverständlich nicht. Ann war immerhin die perfekte Nervensäge.


	3. Zum ersten Mal wirklich gesehen

Danke für die Kommis

Freut mich, dass die FF jemandem gefällt.

Hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt ;)

* * *

„_Dad, die Geschichte ist langweilig.", beschwerte sich Junior und verschränkte die Arme schmollend vor der Brust. Seine Mutter konnte genauso muckelig sein._

„_Das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit Mum zu tun! Warum erzählst du mir so was? Tante Lynette und Onkel Cormac kenn ich außerdem schon.", trotzig wie immer._

„_Ich hab doch erst gerade angefangen! Also hör doch endlich auf dich zu beschweren. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir die Geschichte erzähle, also warte doch erst einmal ab, okay?", sein Sohn würde seine Ruhe noch vollkommen strapazieren, dessen war er sich bereits bewusst. _

_Sein Sohn lag immer noch im Bett, während er sich ein Glas Wasser zum Trinken herauf beschwor. Sein Hals war ein wenig trocken geworden._

„_Worauf wartest du denn dann bitte mit erzählen? Auf Schnee?", er hatte den wohl ungeduldigsten Sohn auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Was hatte er Merlin nur getan, dass er seinem Sohn solch eine Eigenschaft verpasst hatte?_

„_Ist ja in Ordnung! Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich erzähl ja schon weiter."_

_Und so erzählte Blaise weiter. _

#

Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehackt und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Sternenklare Nacht. Es war nicht sonderlich kalt, doch der leichte Wind bereitete einem schon eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

Die Straßen waren voll, weswegen sie eine der Nebenstraße passierten. Es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass sie unterwegs waren.

„Der Eifelturm sieht bei Nacht noch prunkvoller aus, als Tags über.", sie war stehen geblieben und hatte somit Blaise dazu gezwungen ebenfalls keinen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte er ihr zu und beobachte einige wenige Minuten gemeinsam mit ihm den Koloss aus Stahl. Sie waren bereits einige Wochen in Paris und nun konnte er erst wirklich die Stadt bei Nacht begutachten.

„Wollen wir dann weiter?", fragte er höflich und gemeinsam schritten sie weiter durch die – nun verlassene – Straße.

Lynette hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und kuschelte sich an ihn, während er das alles lächelnd zuließ. Leicht wendete er den Kopf und schaute sich ein wenig um.

Er fand, was er gesucht hatte.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er sie mit freundlicher Stimme. Er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich los zu legen.

„An mir soll's nicht liegen.", kam prompt die Antwort und sie rannte los. Sie lief in die dunkle Straße und wurde förmlich von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Blaise hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn in die Richtung, in der sie verschwunden war.

„Confringo.", sprach er vor sich hin und schon explodierte es dort, wo Lynette verschwunden war. Dann konnte es ja endlich losgehen.

„Cormac.", zischte er und spürte den Windzug an seinem rechten Ohr und streckte den Arm aus.

Schon wurde er gepackt und in die Höhe gerissen.

„Wie viele hast du gesehen?", brüllte er dem ehemaligen Gryffindor zu, der steil mit ihm in die Luft flog. Außer dem riesigen Loch in der Hauswand und dem leichten Feuer, das ausgebrochen war, konnte er nichts erkennen auf den ersten Blick.

McLaggen hatte zuvor einen Bannkreis errichtet und die Bewohner des Viertels in Sicherheit gebracht, dass sie auch freie Bahn hatten.

„Ich habe vier gezählt.", brüllte er zurück und setzte zum Sturzflug an. „Der zweite gehört dir. Lynette ist schon am ersten dran.", und schon hatte er ihn losgelassen und Blaise fiel die letzten zwei Meter runter. Gut, dass er besondere Kleidung unter seinem Mantel hatte, sonst hätte das wirklich wehtun können.

Und schon ging es los. Der Kerl, den er erst jetzt gesehen hatte, rannte auch schon los und schleuderte ihm Flüche entgegen. An ihm sollte es nicht liegen. Blaise rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab und brüllend hinter ihm her.

Und plötzlich war er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

Merlin, warum machte er es denn so kompliziert?

Sollte er ihm hinterher rennen und womöglich direkt in seine Arme rennen oder sollte er sich einen anderen Weg suchen um ihn zu überraschen?

Er liebte einfach das Risiko und rannte um die Ecke.

Bevor sich der Typ auch nur rühren konnte, ließ er den Typen erstarren mit einem ‚Impedimenta'.

Wieso mussten diese Typen auch immer wieder fliehen? Am Ende schafften sie es doch eh nicht weit.

Mit einem Entwaffnungs- und Fesselzauber war alles schnell erledigt und Blaise streckte sich genüsslich.

Wie lange wohl noch die Anderen brauchen würden?

„Zabini.", kam die dunkle Stimme von Savage, als er vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Er schaute kurz auf den gefesselten Typen, der neben Blaise saß und nickte zufrieden.

Savage hatte einen siebten Sinn für das richtige Timing und das wollte Blaise irgendwann auch können.

„War alles ganz einfach. Wo ist der Rest?", Savage hatte nicht umsonst Blaise vor Wochen fünf Minuten früher zur ersten Mission herbestellt. Er hatte schon beim ersten Treffen gemerkt, dass Blaise diese Gruppe perfekt leiten konnte und hatte deswegen die wichtigsten Dinge nur mit ihm besprochen. Er war der offizielle Leiter seiner Gruppe.

„McLaggen kommt gleich mit seinem Besen hier an und Smith habe ich die Erlaubnis gegeben zurück ins Quartier zu apparieren, um ihren Trank fertig zu brauen.", Lynette hatte die besten Zaubertränkefähigkeiten und war deswegen praktisch Tag und Nacht am Brauen von Tränken.

„Dann wollen wir mal die Jungs schön zurück ins Heimatland schicken.", mit einem Portschlüssel, der direkt ins Ministerium ging, schickte Savage die Typen allesamt zurück.

„Und wie sieht die Ablenkungsaktion Morgen aus?", Cormac hatte seinen Besen in der Hand und schaute die anderen Beiden fragend an.

„Du und Zabini werdet Morgen einen über den Durst trinken, während ich Smith einen Heiratsantrag machen werde.", er erzählte es, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Darf ich ihr nicht einen Antrag machen?", grummelte McLaggen und lachend verschwanden sie in der Nacht.

#

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?", schrie Savage sie zum wiederholten male an. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Augenbraue. Genauso wenig wie McLaggen und Blaise, die nicht unweit von den Beiden standen.

Was hatte sie aber auch erwartet? Dass Savage sie freudig in die Arme schließen würde? Er hatte noch nie auch nur einen Ansatz eines Lachens gezeigt und würde es wohl in dieser Situation auch nicht tun.

Ein Blick auf Cormac zeigte Blaise, dass er nicht gerade begeistert von ihrer Entscheidung war, doch sie akzeptierte.

„Ich habe einen Antrag auf Versetzung gestellt. Ich möchte mich eher auf Flüche und Zaubertränke konzentrieren.", Blaise hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Sie hatte diese Beiden Sätze bereits so oft erwähnt, doch Savage schien sie nicht verstehen zu wollen.

Sie waren bereits seit Monaten ein Team und das Beste, das die Abteilung für Strafverfolgung hatte. Keiner kam an sie ran. Weder an Fähigkeiten noch ans Aussehen. Bei dem Gedanken musste Blaise einfach arrogant grinsen. Ja, sie galten auch als die bestaussehendste Gruppe überhaupt und den Titel wollte sie einfach wegwerfen?

Gut, er konnte verstehen, dass sie sich auf ihr Können spezialisieren wollte, doch wen würden sie dafür bekommen?

„Mit wem hast du getauscht?", der Auror schien es endlich verstanden zu haben und fuhr sich über die Augen. Die Vier waren erst vor kurzem aus Spanien wieder gekommen und hatten eine fünfköpfige Gruppe hochgehen lassen und dann hatte sie die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ihr werdet sie gleich kennen lernen. Und ich muss los.", sie hatte sich das Geständnis bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Lynette hatte wirklich gewartet mit ihrer Beichte und nun konnte man nichts mehr ändern.

„Macht's gut Jungs und seid nett.", sie drückte Blaise und Cormac kurz an sich und trat dann vor Savage.

„Danke für die schönen Monate. Ich habe wirklich viel hier gelernt und werde die Zeit nicht vergessen.", und dann passierte das, was keiner erwartet hätte. Savage drückte sie an sich und wünschte ihr viel Glück.

#

„Wann hatte Lyn noch mal gesagt, wann die Neue kommt?", sie warteten bereits seit Stunden in ihrem Übungsraum. Savage hatte die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und war eingenickt. Blaise hatte ‚Snape explodiert' mit Cormac gespielt, als dieser die Frage stellte.

„Eigentlich sollte sie jeden Augenblick da sein.", ein Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing, verriet ihm, dass die Neue noch genau zwei Minuten hatte.

Schulter zuckend stand Blaise auf mit der Erklärung, dass er mal auf die Toilette müsse.

Gähnend verschwand er aus dem Raum und stieß auch keine drei Sekunden später mit jemandem zusammen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", grummelte er auch direkt als er das Mädchen sah, die ihn nicht einmal zu beachten schien.

Wieso drehte sie sich nicht einmal um, als er in die rein lief? Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass noch andere Leute hier standen und etwas – besser gesagt – jemanden beobachteten.

„Sag das noch mal!", rief ein Mädchen einem Jungen zu, der Kopf über im Raum hing. Den Zauberstab hatte sie auf ihn gerichtet und sie funkelte ihn bedrohlich an. Dieser Kerl, der eindeutig in der schlechteren Position war, blickte genauso finster zurück. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Minderwertiges, dreckiges Schlammblut.", sprach er laut und deutlich und das Mädchen schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand, an der er runter rutschte. Erst jetzt erkannte er den Kerl. Draco Malfoy.

„Noch einmal und du wirst mich richtig kennen lernen.", die Traube, die sich um die Beiden gebildet hatte, machte Platz, als sie direkt auf Blaise zuging. Verdammt! Wenn sie so angriffslustig war, hatte er ein Problem. Er hatte ihr zwar nichts getan, aber er war ein Freund von Draco.

Nun, er machte sich auf alles gefasst. Dennoch traf es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Hermine Granger, freut mich mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten."


	4. Spanischcrashkurs 1

**x Zusatzkapitel#1**

_Als kleines Dankeschön habe ich mich dazu entschieden ein Zusatzkapitel zu schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht schreiben, aber es gab Interesse daran zu erfahren was in Spanien war, also bekommt ihr die Story auch :)_

_Und mir ist dabei so eine gute Wendung in der Story gekommen und somit ist es eine kleine Erklärung für etwas, was noch kommen wird :) Ihr dürft gespannt sein !_

#

„Müssen wir jetzt eigentlich auch spanisch lernen?", Lynette saß an einem Tisch mit den Jungs und durchblätterte ein Wörterbuch. Wirklich begeistert schien sie jedoch nicht zu sein, denn ihre Miene wurde von Seite zu Seite ungläubiger.

Sie lernte bereits seit Stunden verzweifelt ihre Vokabeln und war kein Stück weiter, wie sie fand.

„Yo no habla de español!", Blaise lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Der Fernseher lief und er hatte sich mit Cormac auf die Betten des Zimmers geschmissen. Langsam aber sicher fand er Gefallen an diesen Muggeldingen. Es lief irgendeine spanische Soap, in der ziemlich viel gestritten und geweint wurde.

Savage hatte sich ein eigenes Zimmer genommen und schlief bereits – wie er ihnen am nächsten Tag versicherte.

„Tambien.", gähnte McLaggen und schloss die Augen.

Sie waren bereits seit einigen Tagen in dem kleinen Dorf und beschatteten die gesuchten Verbrecher, die sich in Sicherheit wogen.

Es sollte am nächsten Tag losgehen mit der Verhaftung, doch keiner von dem Team war aufgeregt. Sie rechneten wirklich mit vielem, doch das, was sie erwartete, kam mehr als überraschend.

#

„Buenos Dias!", Savage erwartete sie in der Innenstadt. Sie wollten getrennt dort auftauchen falls sie beschattet wurden und deswegen verließen sie im Zehnminutentakt das Hotel und verschwanden in verschiedenen Richtungen um nicht aufzufallen.

Er hatte eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und trug ein rotes Shirt passend zu seiner grauen Hose.

Während Lynette ihr Wörterbuch durchblätterte, verdrehten die Jungs die Augen.

„Eine kleine Planänderung. Wir teilen uns heute auf und schlagen in dem kleinen Restaurant zu. Ich habe bereits alles präpariert.", Savage stand an der Hauswand gelehnt und blickte grinsend in die Runde.

Er hatte also bereits geschlafen am Abend.

„Ihr müsst keine Rücksicht auf die anderen Gäste nehmen, denen passiert überhaupt nichts. Auch wenn es so aussehen sollte.", er blickte auf seine Uhr und stieß sich ab. „Ich werde um punkt acht in das Restaurant kommen und da seid ihr bitte bereits fertig.", sein Blick glitt über sein Team, die ihn ernst anblickte und schließlich nickte.

„Es sind zwei Kerle, ihr wisst wie sie aussehen. Also wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.", er drehte sich um und wollte schon losgehen, drehte sich jedoch nochmals um. „Blaise, du suchst dir irgendeine Spanierin und lädst sie ein. Cormac? Du darfst Lynette endlich den Antrag machen auf den du so versessen warst.", und schon war er verschwunden.

„Antrag?", Lynette drehte sich um und blickte in Cormac' rotes Gesicht, während Blaise lachend davon ging. Sollte er ruhig selbst die Situation erklären.

#

Leichter gesagt als getan. Eine Spanierin suchen und sie einladen? Und das innerhalb von vier Stunden? Savage hatte nicht mehr alle Kessel beieinander. Das war ja wirklich unmöglich.

Die Sonne schien heiß auf ihn runter und er holte seine Sonnebrille aus der Tasche. Wieso mussten sie auch im Hochsommer nach Spanien? Wer hatte sich denn so was ausgedacht?

„Ayuda! Ayuda!", die Straße war überfüllt und mitten in der Menschenmaße stand ein Mädchen, dass laut brüllte. Ayuda? Was bedeutete das Wort noch mal?

Doch eigentlich brauchte er keine Erklärung, denn ein Mann lief mit einer Damenhandtasche von diesem Mädchen weg. Keiner der Passanten achtete auch nur auf diese Gestalt. Von Zivilcourage hatte wohl niemand etwas gehört, weswegen Blaise auch blitzschnell den Arm des Diebs packte.

„Uno momento, por favor.", die aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen, der wohl nicht viel älter als 16 war. Grimmig schaute Blaise ihn an, riss ihm die Tasche aus der Hand und ließ ihn los. Was sollte er mit ihm machen? Zur Polizei gehen und versuchen denen zu erklären, dass es sich um einen Taschendieb handelte? Die würden ihn nur auslachen und den Jungen gehen lassen.

"Gracias! Gracias!", er hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht und das Mädchen stand schon neben ihm und hatte sie Arme um ihn geschlungen.

Wenn sie so schnell war, warum hatte sie sich ihre Tasche nicht selbst besorgt?

"Kein Problem.", er antwortete natürlich auf Englisch und erstaunt schaute das Mädchen ihn an.

„Du bist Engländer!", gut, dass sie ihm das gesagt hatte, sonst wäre er niemals in seinem Leben darauf gekommen. Den Drang widerstehend die Augen zu rollen, nickte er nur.

„Ich danke dir vielmals! Ich möchte mich revanchieren bei dir!", wenn sie ihm jetzt Geld oder so dafür geben wollte, würde er wohl doch mit seinen Augen rollen müssen.

Geld hatte er nämlich bei weitem genug.

Dann fiel ihm wieder was ein.

„Geh einfach mit mir aus. Heute Abend um halb sieben im Luna.", er würde keine Widerworte dulden und sie schien ihn anscheinend durchschaut zu haben, denn sie nickte brav.

„Blaise.", er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie zunächst musterte und dann lächelnd annahm und schüttelte. „Carmen.", er merkte wieder warum er den Spanischenakzent so schätzte.

Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht die Stadt zeigen?", und schon war er wieder der Junge, der wusste wie er mit Frauen umzugehen hatte, um sie rumzukriegen.

„Si, si, claro."

#

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange und die Beiden waren in einer der schmalsten Nebenstraßen gelandet und küssten sich wild. Blaise hatte ihren Namen bereits völlig vergessen. Das Einzige, was er wusste war, das sie unheimlich gut küssen konnte.

Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken und blieb schließlich auf ihrem Hintern um sie näher an sich zu drücken und um ihr zu signalisieren, was in seiner Hose arbeitete.

Doch daraufhin löste sie sich von ihm, jedoch blieb ihr Gesicht wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Ich würde ja jetzt gerne weitermachen, aber ich muss mich noch umziehen, wenn du noch mit mir Essen gehen willst.", hauchte sie gegen seinen Mund und biss ihn leicht in die Lippe.

Der Auftrag.

Fast hätte er den Grund, weswegen er eigentlich in diesem Dorf war, vergessen und er ordnete seine Gedanken.

„Ich sehe dich dann gleich im Luna.", und schon hatte er sich von ihr gelöst und war verschwunden.

Merlin, er musste sich ein wenig zurückhalten, wenn er diese zwei Verbrecher heute noch festnehmen wollte.

Er strich sich durch die kurzen Haare und machte sich auf den Weg in das Restaurant, wo ein Tisch auf seinen Namen bestellt war. Savage hatte also wirklich an alles gedacht.

Ein kurzer Blick durch das kleine Lokal verriet ihm, dass Cormac und Lynette bereits da waren und, dass der Junge wirklich nervös zu sein schien. Aber nicht vor der Festnahme.

Seine Hand war die ganze Zeit in seiner Jackentasche und umfasste etwas.

Grinsend setzte sich Blaise an seinen Tisch, der am anderen Ende des kleinen Raumes war. Er zählte ungefähr fünfzehn Gäste und drei Kellner, ein Barkeaper und eine Frau an einem Klavier.

Also konnte es bald losgehen.

„Hallo.", seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seiner Nähe ertönte.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf ein wenig und hätte fast den Mund geöffnet. Carmen stand vor ihm in einem leichten Sommerkleid, das wirklich einiges von ihrem Busen zeigte.

Sie setzte sich und schon kam einer der Kellner zu ihnen um die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

#

Das kleine Restaurant füllte sich immer mehr und die Geräuschkulisse war auch immer lauter geworden, bis plötzlich allesamt verstummten und zu Cormac schauten.

Dieser hatte sich vor Lynette gekniet und war knallrot geworden. Lynette wiederum hatte ihre Hände vor den Mund geschlagen.

#

_So, das wars (erstmal) :)_

_Ich wollte kein zu langes Kapitel schreiben und breche hiermit an dieser Stelle erstmal ab :)_

_Bis bald_


	5. Spanischcrashkurs 2

Spanischcrashkurs # 2

Hier der 2. Teil des Kapitels :)

#

_„Erklär mir doch bitte mal, warum du nicht mehr mit mir redest!", Blaise konnte sich auf das Verhalten seines Sohnes keinen Reim machen. Jetzt hatte dieser sich tatsächlich einfach umgedreht und hatte noch gemurmelt, dass er schlafen wolle.  
_

_„Nachdem du ihm gesagt hast, dass du eine andere Frau geküsst hast, als seine Mutter, ist er einfach nur beleidigt.", Blaise schaute über seine Schulter und entdeckte Hermine in der Tür, die bloß den Kopf schüttelte._

_Erst auf ihren Kommentar hin verstand er die Reaktion seines Kleinen.  
_

_„Gut, wie du willst. Dann erzähl ich dir die Geschichte nicht mehr weiter.", Blaise stand auf und stampfte extra laut durch das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Normalerweise würde ihn das völlig an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen und er würde seinen Vater aufhalten, doch er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
_

_Lächelnd hielt Hermine ihrem Mann die Hand hin, die er auch grinsend annahm._

_Dann müsste er ihm die Geschichte wann anders zu Ende erzählen.  
_

_„Komm aber ja nicht auf die Idee ihm die Geschichte weiter zu erzählen.", Hermine konnte wohl wirklich Gedanken lesen. Wie sonst konnte sie wissen, was ihr Mann vor hatte?  
_

_„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?", Beide hatten sich in der Küche an den Tisch gesetzt und tranken ihren Kaffee. Hermine schien wohl gewusst zu haben, dass er eine Tasse gebrauchen könnte und hatte vorsorglich welchen gekocht.  
_

_„Gehen wir doch einfach gemeinsam die Geschichte weiter durch. Vielleicht kommst du dann ja drauf.", ihre Augenbraue war extrem weit hochgezogen und Blaise wusste, dass seine Frau Recht haben musste, sonst wäre sie nicht so überzeugt von sich._

#

Stammelnd und völlig rot angelaufen, kniete Cormac nun vor seiner Herzensdame und wusste nicht, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Merlin! Dabei hatte er doch immer wieder gebettelt, dass er ihren Partner spielen durfte.

„Lynette Smith.", seine Stimme war brüchig und Blaise legte die Stirn in Falten. Wieso benutzte dieser Kerl nur ihren richtigen Namen? Sie hatten doch alle ihre Decknamen, wenn sie im Ausland waren. Der Vorname war ja noch in Ordnung, aber den Nachnamen hätte er ändern müssen. Wobei….

„Möchtest du mich – Cormac McLaggen – heiraten?", Himmelswillen! Er machte ihr einen ernsthaften Heiratsantrag! War er denn verrückt geworden? Das ganze Restaurant hatte den Atem angehalten. Eigentlich war es der Moment, in dem sie zuschlagen mussten, doch Blaise bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Zu sehr interessierte ihn Lynettes Antwort auf diese Frage. Sie schien ebenfalls gemerkt zu haben, dass er es ernst meinte und hatte ihre Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und Tränen in den Augen. Gerade als sie den Mund öffnete, flog Blaise' Tisch in die Luft.

Noch ein wenig verwirrt, sprang der Junge auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, dass alle in ihren Bewegungen eingefroren waren, außer den Magiern.

Und diese waren zu 6.

„Du bist eine Hexe?!", Blaise richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Carmen, die ihn dreckig angrinste. Savage würde ihn wohl persönlich umbringen, dass er praktisch den Feind mitgebracht hatte. Wieso konnte er nicht mit dem Kopf denken und nicht mit der Hose?

„Zabini, Zabini, Zabini…", seine Augen wurden schmal. Sie kannte also seinen Nachnamen, also wusste sie direkt was er vorhatte. Das würde doch schwieriger werden als angenommen.

Cormac und Lynette standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben Rück an Rücken.

Verdammt!

„Jetzt hab ich nicht einmal ihre Antwort mitbekommen deinetwegen!", nun war Blaise wirklich wütend und schleuderte ihr einen Fesselfluch entgegen. Das würde wohl noch ein langer Abend werden.

„Blaise, könntest du mal endlich aufhören zu reden und kämpfen?", brüllte Cormac und schleuderte einen Fluch auf einen der Kellner. Lynette tat es ihm gleich, doch ihr Gegner war einer der Gäste.

In Blaise Kopf ratterte es gewaltig. Er musste das hier zu Ende bringen. Gut, es waren doch 3 und nicht bloß 2 Zauberer, die sie festzunehmen hatten, aber das hatten sie bisher auch immer geschafft.

„Das war alles von dir geplant gewesen. Der Dieb, der wahrscheinlich bezahlt war, die Rundführung durch die Stadt.", die wilde Küsserei in der Gasse erwähnte er lieber nicht, das würde nur noch peinlicher für ihn werden.

„Ach mein lieber Blaise.", sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und im nächsten Moment hielt sie seinen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Merlin! Was war nur mit ihm los? Konnte er sich nicht wehren oder war sie einfach zu gut? „Du hast nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich dich während unsres Tages heute geschwächt habe und dir einen Teil deiner Kräfte eingefroren habe.", während die anderen Vier gegeneinander kämpften, ging Carmen leichtfüßig in ihren Hochhackigenschuhen zu Blaise rüber.

„Weißt du,", sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seine Brust und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Hals. „eigentlich bist du ja wirklich süß und auch wirklich mein Typ. Nur leider stehen wir auf den falschen Seiten.", ihr Mund war seinem Ohr verführerisch nah und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Langsam und lächelnd drückte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand. „Bis bald.", mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und disapparierte mit ihrem Team.

#

„Cormac, jetzt lass ihn gefälligst los!", Lynette krallte sich an McLaggen fest, während dieser Blaise an die nächste Wand drückte. Kurz nachdem die Gegner verschwunden waren, war der Gryffindor ausgerastet und hatte den Slytherin am Kragen gepackt.

„Wieso bist du der Leiter dieses Teams, wenn du auf irgendeine Tussi hereinfällst? Denkst du überhaupt nach bevor du die eine Freundin anlachst? Verdammt Zabini! Ich rede mit dir!", angeschrieener blickte mit unfokussiertem Blick durch den Raum.

„Lass ihn erst einmal wieder zu Verstand kommen und verstehen, was überhaupt passiert war!", Lynette hatte ihre Arme um Cormacs Hals geschlungen und hielt sich weiterhin auf seinem Rücken.

„Lynette hat Recht. Lass ihn los.", Savage war aufgetaucht und stand in der Tür des Restaurants. Noch immer waren alle Menschen wie erstarrt und warteten darauf wieder zu atmen. „Los, geht auf eure Plätze und spielt das Schauspiel zu Ende. Ihr haut so schnell wie möglich von hier ab.", und mit einem Plopp war der Mann verschwunden.

Schweren Herzens ließ Cormac den Anderen los und ging mit Lynette auf dem Rücken zurück zu seinem Tisch.


End file.
